PS126
/ |title_ja=VS ワタッコ |title_ro=VS Watacco |image=PS126.png |chapter=Gold, Silver & Crystal |volume=10 |number=126 |location= Team Rocket HQ |prev_round=Misdreavus Misgivings |next_round=Miltank Melee }} or (Japanese: VS ワタッコ VS ) is the 126th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot While riding on Archy, explains to how to use to the Pokégear to track a Pokémon. Afterwards, Crystal manages to track down and quickly follows it to . Despite having her team spread out in order to help search for Suicune, Crystal quickly finds that Suicune has moved to a new area. As soon as she decides to rest for the night, she hears something moving behind her. She tells , to find it. Then, she asks to hide themselves, and lure out the Pokémon, with . With a glance, Crystal notices that the mysterious Pokémon might be Suicune, and checks her Pokégear. Confirming that the Pokémon is indeed Suicune, she sets out to capture it. Despite being lured out by Parasee's Sweet Scent, Suicune returns to the grass. In order to bring it out, Crystal tells Monlee to use , causing Suicune to run in a different direction. She then tells Monlee to continue using Mach Punch in the direction that Suicune runs. Soon, most of the grass is cleared away, and Crystal returns all of her team, except for Natee, back into their s. She uses Natee to fly over the route in order to throw her team into different sections of the route, hoping at least one of them will find Suicune. Archy jumps to a place where Crystal assumes Suicune is. However, it quickly is taken down by an electrical attack. Once she heads to Archy's area, she discovers that it is not Suicune that she found, but Eusine and his . Eusine was also looking for Suicune, and soon they both realize that they had been chasing each other, and that Suicune had escaped to another area. Eusine reveals that he had been using a Suicune hologram in order to attract it to the area. As Crystal is also searching for Suicune, he declares her his rival, stating that he would not hold back on her simply because she is a girl. He then throws down a smoke ball and flies off using his . Elsewhere, a is seen ing into a four-legged creature. As it becomes more clear, slowly gains a bluish shade, it looks exactly like . Major events * searches for . * Crystal meets Eusine, another Suicune chaser. Debuts Pokémon debuts * Characters Humans * * * Eusine Pokémon * (Archy, 's) * (Parasee, 's) * (Bonee; 's) * (Monlee, 's) * (Natee, 's) * (Megaree, 's) * (Eusine's) * (Eusine's) * (Team Rocket's) * ( ; flashback and projection) Trivia Errors * In the VIZ Media version, this round is erroneously stated to take place on instead of . In other languages (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |fr_eu= |ko= |pt_br=VS Jumpluff |es_eu= |vi= }} de:Kapitel 126 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS126 fr:Chapitre 126 (Pocket Monsters Special) it:LGA126 zh:PS126